Bowser Jr's Big Roshambo Match
by breath20k
Summary: The Roshambo Arena has a very special match for Bowser Jr. Can he defeat the Rock Paper Wizard? Read on and find out!


**Bowser Jr.'s Big Roshambo Match**

It's a beautiful day at the Roshambo Arena in the Mushroom Kingdom where Bowser Jr. is watching the competitors play Super Roshambo. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow! That was an amazing match and I liked it! Roshambo is an awesome game to settle disputes and I love it!"

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's now time for our special Million Coin Match!"

The entire arena cheered as Lakitu heard the announcement. Then he said, "That's right, folks. One lucky fighter from our audience will have a chance to defeat the Rock Paper Wizard for 1,000,000 coins! Now each of you has a number on your seat and our scoreboard will decide who will take on the Rock Paper Wizard. So, are you ready to find out who it is?"

The entire arena agreed as they cheered.

"Then let's do this! Scoreboard... _**SHUFFLE!**_ "

With that, the scoreboard did its work as the numbers are all shuffled up on the screen. Everyone in the arena is waiting for the player to take on the Rock Paper Wizard as the shuffling continued on.

After a few seconds of shuffling, the scoreboard has made its decision. The entire arena watched the board very closely, held their breath and then...

 _DING!_

A number appeared on the screen, which shows 70.

Lakitu looked at it and said, "Who is sitting in seat #70?"

"I do," Bowser Jr. replied as he stood up from his seat, "And I'm ready for battle."

"Okay, then. Bowser Jr... _**ENTER THE ARENA!**_ "

With that, the arena cheered for Bowser Jr. as he came down to the arena for his match against the Rock Paper Wizard.

When he got there, Lakitu said, "Welcome to the Roshambo Arena, Bowser Jr."

"Thank you for having me," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so glad you chose me for this special showdown against the Rock Paper Wizard this afternoon and after all, I love a friendly competition."

"I see. Now if you could be a millionaire by defeating the wizard, what will you do with it?"

"If I win, then I can use the money to make new inventions for me and my dad and hopefully, I'll have my very own circuit for the next Mario Kart tournament!"

The arena agreed with Bowser Jr. as they cheered for him. Lakitu smiled and said, "Well, I hope you'll enjoy it once you win but for now, let's have some fun playing Roshambo. Now then, shall we bring out the wizard?"

"Sure," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile. "Let's meet him!"

"Alright, then! Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The king of Roshambo... _**ROCK PAPER WIZARD!**_ "

With that, the doors open up and then, the Rock Paper Wizard came to the arena with the crowd cheering. Lakitu came to him and said, "Great to see you."

"Same to you, Lakitu," the Rock Paper Wizard replied, "It's an honor to be playing against the Koopa Prince in a special showdown."

"I see. Now then, is there anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"Of course. Bowser Jr., you have played Roshambo against your dad in your castle, right?"

"That's right," Bowser Jr. replied, "I did a great job playing with my dad and the Koopalings. It was fun."

The Rock Paper Wizard smiled at him and said, "Well, I hope you'll enjoy playing against me because I have 1,000,000 coins for you if you win. But if you lose, then you'll still have fun no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I sure do, Rock Paper Wizard. May the best player win?" Bowser Jr. said.

"May the best player win." the wizard replied as they shook hands.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Alright guys, here's how the game works. In front of you are three Roshambo Cards and they are rock, paper, and scissors. All you have to do is select a card and place it face down. After that, I'll call out 'Ro-Sham-Bo' and on 'Bo', the cards will flip over. Remember: rock smashes scissors, scissors cut paper, and paper covers rock. We'll play three rounds and the first person to score two rounds, wins the match. Got it?"

Both players agreed as they nod their heads. Then Lakitu said, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and remember the most important part about Super Roshambo, have fun! Now, take your positions."

With that, both players smiled to each other as they assumed their positions, Bowser Jr. on the left, and the Rock Paper Wizard on the right. Lakitu floated over to the center of the arena and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the match! Competitors, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Bowser Jr. and Rock Paper Wizard replied at the same time.

"Audience, are you ready for this?"

The entire arena agreed with Lakitu's decision as they cheered.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then without further ado, let's... _**ROSHAMBO!**_ "

With that, the game is now underway as the crowd cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Round 1! Players, set your cards!"

The Rock Paper Wizard has made its choice while Bowser Jr. did the same. Then they placed it face down.

Lakitu looked at the cards and said, "Both players have made their choice and now, let's flip them over. Ready?"

Both players agreed as they placed their hands on the card.

"Here we go, folks. Roshambo!"

With the words shouted, the cards flip over. Lakitu looked at them and said, "Bowser Jr. has drawn paper, while the Rock Paper Wizard has chosen rock! So, paper covers rock and Bowser Jr. has won the first round!"

The arena cheered for Bowser Jr. as the scoreboard shows 1-0. Lakitu smiled and said, "So after one round, the score is one to nothing in favor of Bowser Jr. Now it's time for the second round of the match so, are you ready to go again?"

"Done!" Bowser Jr. and the Rock Paper Wizard replied at the same time as they set their cards.

"Well that was quick. Ready to flip them over?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, then. Roshambo!"

The cards flip over once more and the results are in. Lakitu looked at them and said, "We have paper for Bowser Jr., and scissors for the Rock Paper Wizard. That means scissors cut paper and the Rock Paper Wizard has won the second round!"

The Rock Paper Wizard jumped for joy as the crowd cheered for him. The scoreboard now shows 1-1, meaning that the match is now tied with only one round to go.

Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "Well, here we are at the third and final round of this match and the score is tied at one. Just one single card could decide our winner. So, are you ready for this?"

The arena agreed as they cheered for both competitors.

"All right, then! Super Roshambo... _**FINAL ROUND!**_ "

With that, the final round is now underway.

Bowser Jr. looked at his cards very carefully while the Rock Paper Wiz did the same. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments of thinking, both players have set their cards face down. The decision has finally been made.

Lakitu looked at the card and said, "Well folks, this is it. Both players have set their cards and in just a few moments, we will reveal the final results. One card, one flip, one winner. This is the most important part of the game and everyone is waiting for those magic words. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! It is time to flip the cards! Bowser Jr. and Rock Paper Wizard... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"Ready!" the players replied at the same time.

"Then here we go! Drum roll, please!"

With that, the drum roll began as the stadium grew very silent. It all comes down to this.

"RO..."

Both players placed their hands on the cards, ready to flip at any moment.

"SHAM..."

Everything grew very silent as the drum roll continued on. Just one more word and then...

And then...

It is time.

" _ **BO!**_ "

 _FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards flipped over at the same time. Lakitu looked at the cards very closely and then...

It's official.

"Rock beats scissors! That means the winner of the match is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

As Lakitu heard the announcement, the entire arena cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the winner. Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as the cheering continued on and while they do that, the cards show the final results of the game. It shows rock for Bowser Jr. and scissors for the Rock Paper Wizard. With that, Bowser Jr. has won the match.

Lakitu came to Bowser Jr. and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You have defeated the Rock Paper Wizard and that means, you've just won... _**1,000,000 COINS!**_ "

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied, "I'm so happy for this victory."

When the hugging was done, the Rock Paper Wizard came to Bowser Jr. and said, "Great match, Bowser Jr. You defeated me fair and square."

"Thank you, Rock Paper Wizard," Bowser Jr. said with a smile as they shook hands. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


End file.
